In bio/chemical vapor condensate sample analysis, particularly exhaled breath condensate (EBC), there is a need for the methods and devices that can simplify the sample collection and measurement processes, that can accelerate the process (e.g. binding, mixing reagents, etc.) and quantify the parameters (e.g. analyte concentration, the sample volume, etc.), that can handle samples with small volume, that allow an entire assay performed in less than a minute, that allow an assay performed by a smartphone (e.g. mobile phone), that allow non-professional to perform an assay her/himself, and that allow a test result to be communicated locally, remotely, or wirelessly to different relevant parties. The present invention relates to the methods, devices, and systems that can address these needs.